The Sky Will Cry
by TimeCougar
Summary: DEATHFIC! Don't read if you hate death fics. Shego's friend dies of kidney failure and she remembers something that friend told her. Please R&R ONLY small flames accepted. Due to change.


Disclaimer: I don't know anything. 

A/N: **_This a death-fic._** If you don't like reading them, then don't read this. No, I am not killing off a "Disney" character. I'm killing one of my own. Also this is a oneshot, for all who wanted to know. I am writing a sequel (don't know when I'm going to post it). Enjoy.

A/N/N: I wrote this for a friend who wanted me to write about Shego _and_ a friend who hasn't aired on Kim Possible. She told me not to wite a romance genre, so I took the liberty to write a death-fic.

* * *

It was raining. Shego stared out of the window, a single tear ran down her cheek. Her best friend, Kayla, died last night due to kidney failure. Kayla had been her best friend seince Kindergarten. Kayla was her only friend that remained her friend after the comet. Everyone else ran in fear or said she was a monster. To remember her childhood was hard for her, because it was painful. 

She was alone in the lair, for once. Drakken was currently in jail and the henchmen were on vacation. Her reason for comming to an empty lair was so she could cry alone, who said villans don't show emotion? Watching the rain reminded her of what Kayla said to her exactly one week after Shego got her powers. . .

**_Flashback:_**

A younger looking Shego stood in front of a window during her lunch break at Go City Middle School. A brown haired, medium skinned girl walked up to stand next to Shego. The girl stood next to Shego, watching the rain fall outside. Shego turned her head to see what her friend was wearing. The girl was wearing a cream colored shirt, and her brown eyes were the same color as her skirt. She looked at her shoes, they were blue flip-flops.

"You're flip-flops don't match today." Shego comented.

The girl sighed heavily. "I know."

"Kay, what's wrong?"

"The sky is crying."

"What?"

"The sky. It's crying for all the people who died today," Kayla paused. "Including my grandma."

"Oh, Kay." Shego hugged her long time friend. "I'm so sorry." Shego let go.

"It's not you're fault. It was her kidneys'."

"Still. It hurts to lose someone. _That_ is why I'm sorry." Shego smiled at Kayla, then returned her gaze to the window.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kayla turned to Shego. "Do you think the sky will cry for me? And tell the truth."

"The sky will cry the whole day that you die. I will be crying, too."

Kayla smiled at her best friend.

**_End of flashback._**

Shego burt into tears. Why had Kayla died? Why did her body give up, even after the transplant? Right after the doctors said there was a chance she would survive, she turned for the worst and died. Shego had been there when Kayla died. So had her husband and daughter. Then, there was a crash. It was also one of those rare occurrences where one might see Shego jump. Not strait into the air, more of a startled one. She knew it was Drakken, and whoever else that decided that Drakken needed help getting himself (Drakken) out of prison. This was the second time Shego did not break him out of jail. The first time was with Warmonga, the ten foot alien who thought Drakken was the "Great Blue". Shego sighed.

She did not want her boss to see her like this. This being, crying. She only cried one other time, and that was when the Moodulator (don't know how that's spelled) was on the back of her neck. That was embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as this will be, crying on her own free terms. So Shego stayed where she was, hoping, Drakken would not come this way.

"Thanks for the lift, Cousin Ed." Shego heard Drakken say.

"Sure." Shego heard him reply. "You really need to comfort the Green Babe, seriously!"

"Ed. Her name is Shego, and prefers to be called such." Drakken defended her.

"OK, man. Tell her that I'm sorry, and seriously, calm down. I'm going. If you need anything, just call." Ed started what sounded like a car.

"OK. _Good-bye_, Cousin Ed." Drakken said. The car sped off. "Finally! But the hole his new monster truck made is letting the rain in."

Shego burst into tears again. She hated the rain, for what it stood for, and all the memories it held. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer.She tryed to stop crying, she really did. But she couldn't. Life was so unfair. Whoever said that, was right. She realized that a hand was resting on her sholder, a blue one. No glove, she noted. She looked up.

His eyes were soft with understanding and grief. Not for himself, but for me. She realized. "I'm sorry," he said. Shego stood up and embraced him. Shego started crying, _again_. Drakken, himself, was shocked. Shego _never_ hugged anyone. Instinctively, he started stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Why did she have to die?" Shego managed to squeeze out between sobs.

"I don't know." He answered. He continued to stroke her hair. they stood in that pose for two miniutes, then Shego calmed down enough to let go. Drakken looked at her and asked, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. He left for the kitchen, which was the room next to the one they were in, and walked out. In his hand was a box of tissues.

"Do you think the sky would cry for me? After all the evil we've done?" Shego asked Drakken. He sat down after she accepted the tissue box. He took her hand in his, looked her in the eyes and said,

"Everyone, good or bad, is cryed for. Some more than others. The sky cries everyday, for everyone who has died. It cries so no one is left un-cried for. The people who die, and no one cries for them; the sky cries for those people. If people cried everyday for all the people who died, then the sky wouldn't cry. So, yes, the sky _would_ cry for you." Drakken finished his speach.

Shego smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Hey! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Don't know? Leave a review! SMALL FLAMES ACCEPTED ONLY! **NO BIG FLAMES!** I need to light the scented candle next to me (I don't have a match). 


End file.
